


Midnight conversations

by Ninjagokata



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Brotherly Bonding, Fluff and Angst, Nightmares, another story thats happening in the middle of the night, donnie and mikey have such good dynamic, post many unhappy returns part 2, raph is only at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25473802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjagokata/pseuds/Ninjagokata
Summary: Donnie has nightmares about the Shredder, but soon finds out he's not alone.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 70
Collections: TMNT one-shots





	Midnight conversations

**Author's Note:**

> Look I know I already did a Mikey and Donnie oneshot. And I KNOW it was also in the middle of the night, but those two just have such a good dynamic!!

He yelled as the mystical beast grabbed his ankle and pulled him down, making him harshly collide with the pavement.

His whole body tensed, as if to prepare him for what will come next.

And then the sharp long claws came down, tearing through every bit of his precious battleshell like it was nothing. No wonder all of his tech didn’t even leave a scratch on the beast.

Suddenly, he could feel the gentle cold breeze on his softshell, which meant-

His breath hitched and his eyes widened.

He had nothing covering his shell anymore.

He glanced behind him with terrified eyes just in time to see the claws come down and then pierce and teAR AND TEAR AGAIN AND OH MY GOD SO MUCH BLOOD AND-

He woke up.

His whole body shaking and sweating, his breaths sounding more like panting and his shell-

…

-perfectly fine, not a scratch on it.

He let out a relieved sigh.

It was just a dream.

That didn’t happen.

The Shredder (‘Quite fitting name, really.‘ His mind added.) was captured, and they were all okay.  
Exhausted, sure, but _okay_ otherwise.

His breathing evened out and the shaking somewhat stopped.

Nightmares were to be expected after near death experiences.

Like when Leo almost fell to his death off of that building, that one time.  
Both Leo _and_ Raph had nightmares after that. From Leo it was to be expected, but Raph had also nightmares apparently. Donnie wasn’t really sure what actually happened in the whole ordeal, not really interested in prying it out of his traumatized brothers.

But he didn’t expect himself to be so _terrified_ of something so simple as a nightmare.

A very real and extremely gruesome nightmare.

Something got knocked over somewhere outside his room, snapping him out of his thoughts.

Curiosity took over as he intensely stared at the curtain covering the doorway to his room.

A quiet “oww“ could be faintly heard, easing Donnie’s racing, paranoid mind.

It’s probably just one of his brothers. But what would the said brother be doing up at- Donnie checked the time. -two AM? His room wasn’t close to the kitchen so it couldn’t be a midnight snack. Maybe Raph was checking up on them? He does that sometimes after something scary happens on their missions.

A three-fingered hand carefully opened the curtain.

And to the softshell’s surprise, it was his youngest brother.

Said brother let out a quiet gasp, apparently not expecting his older brother to be up.

“Hey, Dee.“ He whispered, somewhat apologetically.

“Hey Michael.“ Donnie greeted.

Mikey awkwardly rubbed his neck.

“Don’t worry, you didn’t wake me up.“ Donnie reassured him, startling him in the process, given the fact he didn’t say anything. Man, the older brother sense is weird sometimes…

“Then why are you awake?“ The younger brother looked puzzled.

“I could ask you the same, Mikey.“

Mikey sighed and walked up to his second oldest brother. Donnie took the hint and scooted over on his bed, allowing his baby brother to sit beside him.  
Said baby brother sighed again, leaning his head on his brother’s shoulder.

“Nightmare?“

Mikey hummed in response, frowning.

Huh, did the nightmares target Donnie and Mikey this time?

Donnie wondered, if Raph was having them too.

He was nudged by Mikey out of his thoughts. “What about you?“

The genius frowned and thought about his decision. Should he tell Mikey the truth, or just play it off with a lie? Eh, he can deal with a worried Mikey in the morning. He’s too tired to care right now.

“Nightmare as well, bud. Nightmare as well…“ He gently patted his younger brother’s round head.

There was no response, the brothers just huddled closer together.

…

…

“Donnie?“ Mikey’s quiet voice piped up.

“Yeah?“

“Can…Can I stay with you here tonight? It’s scary back in my room.“

Donnie smiled at his brother’s childish, yet wholesome request.

“Sure, Mikey.“

Unknowingly to the two now sleeping brothers though, a certain brother comes to check on them a while afterwards. Pleasantly surpried by his immidiate younger brother’s bed being occupied by two people instead of one. He smiled to himself and left them to continue sleeping peacefully.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a review if you can! I really appriciate every single one!


End file.
